


McPriceley Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, mcpriceley, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short one-shots inspired by this tumblr post I found (which I would link if I knew how to do that in an AO3 summary)</p><p>All of it is in the same universe (canon Uganda), but each prompt exists by itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's not what it looks like."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is in a familiar predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im rachel and i would just like to take a moment to announce that kevin price is a bottom thank you for your time

It was another one of those nights where Kevin was awoken with a start, and with his pants achingly tight. Sweating, he slowly stood up, careful not to make a sound, despite Arnold’s already loud snoring. A guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do - he padded silently to the bathroom down the hall.

Leaning up against the cool wall, he reached down to pull out his half hard cock and lazily started stroking. Images of his boyfriend in a half-buttoned shirt, tie undone and a look of pure desire in his gaze, appeared in his mind’s eye. He imagined Connor grabbing him by the collar and possessively grabbing at his ass - just as his dream had depicted. And then, he mused with quickening breath, Connor would nip at his ear and grip Kevin’s cock in his hands, getting him off just as he knew Kevin liked. Rough and sweet at the same time. He imagined with all his remaining effort that his own hand was Connor’s, stroking his thumb over the head and whispering his boyfriend’s name to the empty stalls. Trying to keep his panting to a minimum, he made an attempt to quicken his pace. After all, he didn’t want to stay here for too long. Who knows? Someone might - 

Oh. 

The object of Kevin’s passion yawned exaggeratedly as he stood in the doorway (which, to Kevin’s apprehension, was not closed all the way.) Kevin took one look at his messy bed hair and knowing expression, and his hand froze.

“Evening, Kevin. Fancy seeing you here.”

“It’s...not what it looks like.” Damn his pride to Hell.

“Oh? Is that so? Then tell me, Kevin,” Connor cooed, stepping closer, smirk dancing across his face. “What other reason requires you to be alone in the bathroom, blushing like mad, with your pants pulled down and your cock in your hand?” 

If it were even possible, Kevin blushed deeper. 

“Honestly, you act like I was born yesterday, sweetheart.” Connor was now inches away, and his gazed shifted downward to Kevin’s situation. “You’ve been caught red-handed.” He closed the gap between them, pressing a hot kiss to Kevin’s pouted lips. “Lucky for you, I can’t bring myself to mind too much.”

Kevin straight up moaned into Connor’s mouth, pure want washing over him as he was consumed by his boyfriend’s warmth. “I...had a dream.” Connor suppressed a small giggle, hiding his laughter behind an evil grin. Kevin’s knees nearly buckled. 

“Would you like to do the honors?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Connor took a moment to spit in his palm before taking Kevin in his hand, pumping him in long, heavy strokes. Kevin tangled his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair and caught his eye, staring into darkening blue with blown pupils. Connor caught Kevin’s bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a low, throaty groan, and started stroking faster. 

“What was your dream about?”

Kevin struggled to think of words, but then, with a groan, uttered, “You were all possessive, and it was so hot,” Connor nipped at Kevin’s neck, making it even harder to speak. “You took me behind the hut and fucked me like an animal.” The combined memory of the dream and Connor’s merciless stroking sent him over the edge, a gritty “Con” escaping into the millimeter of space between their lips.

Connor simply smiled, and lifted his come-covered hand so Kevin could watch him lick it off his fingers. Kevin had the sudden urge to cry, for some reason. Maybe from how cute Connor was, or how hot what he was doing was, or how good it had felt to have his boyfriend’s hand around him, making him come. He pulled Connor in for a sloppy kiss, a thank you for the impromptu affair. 

“Damn you. I’d get myself off, but I’m too tired.”

“Get some sleep and see me in the morning, then.”


	2. "Just once"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Connor attempt an all nighter, things get stupid, and then things get personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great trope I cheesed the fuck out of and turned into pre-McPriceley! Contains dumb boys and cliches and my tiny little baby son kevin dont hurt him he is small and harmless
> 
>  Also why do I have a thing where I can only write these two alone in the middle of the night

Connor and Kevin were up past curfew again. Not a rare occurrence since district nine became independent, but it still had the magic of feeling “against the rules.” This time, Connor had reeled Kevin into a Harry Potter marathon, except without the fifth movie, because he couldn’t find the disc when he was packing for Africa, and also without the beginning of the second movie, since the disc was ten years old by now and had ended up getting scratched somewhere. So, the two missionaries were sat on the couch in front of a sixteen inch TV, watching Hermione descend the stairs at the Yule Ball. Connor was still as fully invested as he was at the beginning, grinning a tiny bit as Emma Watson’s flawless smile illuminated the otherwise dark living room. Beside him, a yawning Kevin struggled to keep his eyes open. With a thump, his head landed on Connor’s left shoulder, eyes closed.

Allowing himself two short seconds to admire how cute it had been, Connor gently shook Kevin to rouse him again.

“Getting bored?”

“If I say yes, will you be offended?” Kevin still hadn’t moved from Connor’s shoulder.

“No. I’m the only one I know besides Arnold that can watch this movie over twenty times and still be genuinely interested.” 

“I’m bored.”

“You can always go to bed,” Connor shrugged, glancing down.

“No, no,” Kevin yawned again, sitting up. “We promised we’d stay up all night. It’s only three. We can still make it.”

“Well, correct me if I’m wrong, but watching three and a half more movies isn’t going to keep you awake.”

“You’re right. Let’s do something else.”

“Okay then.” Connor thought for a moment. “We could stick our heads into ice water?”

“I admire your commitment to the all nighter, but I am not getting up from this couch.”

“Figured that. Hmm,” It was Connor’s turn to yawn. “How about...truth or dare?”

“Ah, a twelve year old classic. Fine. You go first.”

It was then Connor realized he had no actual idea where he was going with this. Sure, he and Kevin had grown incredibly close over the last nine months, but there were still boundaries. And Connor wasn’t necessarily sure where the line was between them. 

“Okay. Truth or dare, I guess.”

“Truth.”

A drowsy, exhausted Kevin was a vulnerable Kevin. Of this, Connor was acutely aware. Past late night endeavors sometimes ended up in deep conversations about how Connor had come about accepting his sexuality, among other things such as Kevin’s admittedly less-than-perfect past. The latter was expected, but hearing him talk about the darker parts of his childhood made Connor’s blood run cold. 

“Uh, okay, let me think of something. Let’s see....What’s the most trouble you’ve ever been in as a kid?”

“Oh, gosh, um...Oh. I have a story. So this one time, I was on the family computer, right? I don’t remember exactly what I was doing, playing on Neopets or something, I don’t know, I was ten. And I clicked to this one really shady page on the site where there were all these ads that kept popping up, and I didn’t know how to stop it, so I panicked and just switched the monitor off and forgot about it. And then, like an hour later, my dad goes to do something on the computer and I hear this deafening, “KEVIN MICHAEL PRICE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!””

“Oh boy.”

“Yeah. And so I get downstairs and he’s like, “EXPLAIN THE MEANING OF THIS!” And it was one of those, uh, liveJasmin type things, some naked blonde girl or whatever and-”

“Wait - sorry, live Jasmin?”

Kevin looked at Connor for a second, but something seemed to register just then. “Don’t worry about it. So, yeah, it was for some porn site, and I hadn’t seen it because I had just left the monitor off, and...yeah. I told my dad I had no idea it was there but I still got in huge trouble because I was the one who was on the computer last. And that’s how I got grounded for a month.”

“Wow. I picked a good question. Your turn.”

“‘Kay. Truth or dare?”

Wondering what absurdity Kevin might come up with, Connor decided on, “Dare.”

“Great, now I have to think of something. Jeez, I have no idea, um…” Kevin looked around the room for inspiration. After a few seconds, he turned to Connor with a stupid grin. “Open the door and yell penis really loudly.”

Connor almost choked on his own spit. “You’re not worried about waking anyone up?”

“If you’re chicken, I can think of another one.”

“Okay, okay. Talk about being twelve. I’ll do it.” Connor got up, rolling his eyes at his fellow missionary, and opened the back door to the kitchen as quietly as he could manage. With a deep breath, he stuck his head outside and yelled out a hearty, “PE-NIS!” 

Kevin, now apparently fully awake, burst into laughter from his slumped over spot in the couch. Connor looked back at him for a moment before yelling again, “KEVIN MADE ME DO IT!” 

This only fueled Kevin’s hysterics and he was gasping for air as Connor returned to his seat. He tried to quiet himself by snickering into his hand, but at one point he was laughing so hard that all that came out was breathy squeaks. 

“Oh, come on. It was not that funny.”

“It was! It was the best thing I’ve ever seen! I didn’t think you’d scream it that loud! You…” he paused to giggle uncontrollably. “You...really exceeded my expectations...Heavenly Father, that was great.”

Everything is a lot funnier past three in the morning, Connor concluded. “Kevin, shut up, you’re probably waking everyone up.”

The stupid idiot was still laughing. “Who cares? I can’t help it, that was SO funny, Connor, holy…”

“It’s my turn, I’m waiting for you to get a hold of yourself.” This is not how Connor had expected things to turn out. 

“Okay, okay, sorry, I’m...I’m good. Ask me.” It was obvious that Kevin was doing an awful job of looking calmer.

“Are you sure you’re done?”

A childish giggle erupted from Kevin one last time, before he finally seemed to get it out of his system. “Okay. I’m done. Seriously. Go on.”

“Thank Heavenly Father. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Hmm. What do I not already know? Um…” He got one. “Have you, Kevin Price, ever kissed a boy?”

Suddenly, all residual giddiness present on Kevin’s face melted off as soon as Connor was done talking. Kevin looked past Connor’s face, somewhere off to the left, a bit distracted. “Yeah. Just once.”

“Elaborate.”

“That’s not fair, you already asked me a question.”

As much as he didn’t want to make Kevin uncomfortable, Connor pressed on, partly for revenge for his last dare, partly because he was morbidly curious. This was definitely not something he knew about Kevin.

Resuming his sleepiness, Kevin sighed. “Fine. I was thirteen, it was actually, uh, during a truth or dare game, and...yeah. It was just like, a peck. His name was Reese. I don’t even know if he ended up gay too.”

The air became stiff. Kevin’s words took ten whole seconds to process in Connor’s brain.

“Wait, ‘too’?”

“I - wait. Shit. I. Oh man, oh boy. Sorry, I...I forgot I hadn’t...told anyone yet?”

Kevin’s eyes widened, and so did Connor’s. “No, I mean, it’s fine, I...I don’t care. That’s great, actually. I’m, uh, happy for you. Kevin.”

Kevin’s hand was rubbing nervous circles on the back of his neck. “I should have told you sooner. I’m just, like, not exactly sure yet? If I’m totally gay? That’s a thing, right?”

“Yeah. It is. I - I know how you feel. Are...are you…” Connor leaned in Kevin’s direction, “...okay?”

Connor’s question seemed to strike a chord. Kevin sighed.

“I don’t know, Con.”

Connor dared to place hand around Kevin’s shoulder, stroking lightly with his thumb. “You know you can talk to me, if you have any questions, or anything. I’ll be here.” Poor Kevin. Connor knew exactly what he was going through - Hell, he was still sort of going through it, almost ten years later. He knew the self-hatred, the feeling broken. “Let me just give you a word of advice, if that’s okay?” Kevin nodded solemnly. “Don’t...don’t try to fix it. It won’t work, because you’re not broken.” Kevin opened his mouth like he was going to interject. “No, believe me, you’re not. You can still love Heavenly Father and boys at the same time. And it’s weird, but I promise it works.” The same words he told himself all those years, was still telling himself even though no one in district nine minded. At least they were in it together, now, Connor thought. 

“Thanks. It, uh, means a lot. Really.” Kevin met Connor’s eyes. Connor could tell he was being sincere. He looked so humble, all of a sudden. Connor guessed it had really taken a toll on him. Kevin was good at hiding it, better than he had been. “You’re not mad are you?”

“What? No. I get mad at you for doing stupid things, not being gay and not being sure enough to tell anyone.”

“Good. Because it’s my turn. Go yell vagina this time.”

He’s lucky he’s cute, Connor thought.


	3. "...and I'm terrified."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in Africa has its good days and its bad days. Kevin and Connor are stuck in the latter.

It was near sunset. The Ugandan countryside was stale and quiet. Flies buzzed in the thick air as the sun dried the pebble-stained ground. The sky was turning a soupy red and orange, a sight that would have been beautiful had I not been locked in my bunk, hiding behind my bed, squeezing Kevin’s hand so tight it was probably turning blue.

We got the warning from Naba just in time. The general had been on the hunt for anyone who followed our now-bastardized version of mormonism, intending to do God knows what kind of awful things. All I knew was that Naba sounded as panicked as I’d ever seen her, and she suggested I hurry and put the mission hut on lockdown until the coast was clear.

It was nothing like in school, when you knew it was fake, it was temporary, and it was all a part of procedure. No, the threat was real (Kevin knew this more than I, he’d been standing right there when the general murdered that guy in cold blood,) and I had tried to do my very best to calm district nine down as much as I possibly could. Not an easy task, would you believe. I demanded windows shut, doors locked, lights off, two to a room, hide as best as you possibly can. I hoped the place looked abandoned enough not to draw any attention. My attention, however, was abruptly taken over by Kevin when I noticed him tense up beside me.

I looked over and peered through the dimness. He was sitting there with his eyes squeezed shut, breathing too fast and slightly shaking.

“Kevin. Sweetheart, look at me.”

His eyes popped open and caught mine. My poor baby looked frightened to bits. I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him closer. “Are you alright? Kevin, breathe. Please.” I leaned in, my forehead resting against his. I felt him close his eyes tight again, and his breath seemed to hitch.

“Connor, I’m scared. I’m really really really scared. I - I can’t, I...I feel faint, I can’t take this,” he whispered roughly into the space between us.

“Sweetheart...” I was already more terrified than I’d like to admit, and now Kevin was making me want to cry. “Shh, shh. Heavenly Father is watching over us. We’ll be okay. Just listen to my voice, try to relax a little.”

There was a rustling of leaves outside, chillingly close to the window we sat under.

“I - I can’t, Connor, what if something happens, what if he finds us, we could all get killed, Jesus Christ, I can’t take this - “

“Shh, shh, Kev, it’s okay…” I pulled him against my chest, trying to soothe him with running my fingers through his soft hair. What if it wasn’t okay? What if we _were_ all doomed? What if…

No. A leader can’t think like that. Not with a whimpering boyfriend to protect. I tried as hard as I could to suppress my own nerves and focus on Kevin. He could probably hear how fast my heart was beating.

“I’m probably overreacting. I’m sorry. I’m just terrified, that, if he gets here, and what if he knows you’re in charge, and, Con, I can’t, I really can’t, I don’t - I don’t know what I’d do if you - “

My heart sank down to my stomach. He really was going to end up making me cry. “Kevin, honey... I won’t... I won’t let anything happen to you, or me. That’s a promise.”

There was a sharp, resonating knock on wood, which had to mean it was coming from the front door.

I held my breath. Kevin trembled. I grabbed two handfuls of his shirt with clenched fists.

No other noise came.

Kevin started nearly hyperventilating, and I was holding onto him like he would come apart at the seams if my arms weren’t there to keep him together. I could feel fresh tears on my shoulder start to soak into the fabric, and I held him even tighter, if it was even possible.

“Connor,” he mumbled into my chest, between short breaths. “Connor, Connor, Connor…” The anxiety and fear in his voice threatened to make my heart snap in two.

A whisper softer than a feather left my lips and landed in his hair. “Yes?”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

I buried my face into his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The tears finally started to pool up in my eyes. “I’m in love with you, too. Whatever might happen, I need you to remember that.”

Another knock came. And another. Then what sounded like a kick to the door.

We waited. We didn’t move. I tried to focus on the places where I could feel Kevin’s skin touching mine and listened for something to happen.

A second later, he lifted his head up, and started leaving kisses all over my face. I could feel his tear-stained cheeks brush up against mine, and I sat still, letting him hold my head in his hands and cover every part of my face with his lips.

When Kevin’s lips reached my own, we lingered there for a moment, our breathing syncing up, tears flowing fast and freely down into both of our laps as we heard more knocking, now coming from the side door.

We heard a gunshot boom outside the house. My blood ran cold. Kevin froze in my arms.

“Fucking white boys! I was told this was the place! Where the hell are they?”

We heard the general’s deep voice, and then the rustling of more leaves as - Thank Heavenly Father -  his screaming string of expletives grew further away with every step until he was out of earshot. I let out a long sigh and pulled Kevin into a full on hug.

“We’re okay. We’re okay. I told you we would be okay.”

He looked at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes I’d gone and fell in love with, and for the first time that hour I was alright enough to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just felt like i needed to write something that might have actually happened in uganda if we're talking real life here. general buttfuckingnaked is funny in context but of course he'd be actually horrifying in real life walking around with a gun and a hate for religion. so have my tiny babies being heart-wrenchingly adorable in the midst of terror because the last one was anything but serious and i wanted to contrast that :) [[[also the prompt was the entire phrase kevin ends up saying i just didnt want to spoil it in the title u feel]]]


	4. "...you didn't have to go to such extremes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temperature is dangerously high, as is Kevin's libido.

I had come to learn that Uganda was probably the most boring place in the world. Or, the most boring place a missionary could hope to spend his mission, at least. I used to think Utah was boring at times, being stuck in the flat old west with nothing but Salt Lake to make things interesting. But that was nothing, compared to the hours of blazing heat, in-depth Star Trek commentary by none other than Arnold Cunningham, and being bossed around by one Connor McKinley. 

Don’t get me wrong, Connor’s a good guy (and an even better kisser.) Turns out being trapped in district nine with ten other young men could drive your hormones insane like you were fifteen all over again. That, and being previously celibate, affection-deprived good mormon boys ended up in a sort of “you rub my back, I’ll rub yours” relationship between me and Connor. Though, Lord knows, it wasn’t backs that were being rubbed. So, I had a certain amount of respect for him.

But on days like today, when there were no scheduled baptisms, and the kitchen was stocked, and it reached the point of degrees fahrenheit where all you could do was sit under a shady tree and try not to get eaten alive by insects...well, patience tends to be a virtue I need to work on. 

“So...hot,” I groaned, catching Connor out of the corner of my eye, walking towards the mission center. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, and was struck with an idea. 

“Elder McKinley,” I called. 

Connor turned in my direction, where I sat against a fat tree trunk.

“What is it, Elder Price?”

I tilted my head slowly to the side and opened my eyes. “Could you do me a favor?”

“I...suppose?”

“Do you think you could get me a bottle of water from the kitchen, please?”

“Elder Price, I don’t see why you can’t just do it yourself.”

I batted my eyelashes at him. The temporary wound to my dignity would be made up for later. “But I’m just so...thirsty,” I heaved. 

Connor rolled his eyes. I couldn’t tell if he was on to me, or he was just taking me to be my usual, stuck-up self. To tell the truth, it wasn’t much different, just with more sinful intentions. 

“I’m not your maid. But fine.”

He half-frowned at me for a moment before swinging the kitchen door open, disappearing behind it.

While he was out of sight, I slumped back even further against the tree, mussed my hair a bit in the front, and threw my arm above my head to achieve an appropriate Damsel In Distress appearance. I didn’t have to try too hard - after all, it was too hot to move and I was sweating myself dry. 

Connor reappeared with the bottle of water in his hand. He took one look at me, raised his eyebrows, and pinched the bridge of his nose. My plan was officially in action.

As he walked toward me, I made a show out of undoing the next two buttons of my dress shirt, loosening my tie even further. 

Connor knelt beside me, on one knee. “Kevin,” he said, throwing me a look. “What in the name of Christ are you doing?”

“I...don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve been feeling a bit dizzy.”

“Oh, now have you?”

I paused to cough, for emphasis. “Mhm.” I replied, weakly nodding. 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that,” he mocked, tutting his tongue against the top of his mouth as he unscrewed the cap and held out the water to me.

“Really, Elder,” I croaked out. “I see...three of you.” I slowly reached my arm out to grasp at his tie, pulling him a bit closer and making him stumble over on to both knees. 

He looked me in the eye. “Kevin, now is not the time,” he warned.

“Time? For what? What time is it? Fourteen?”

“You are the worst actor I’ve ever seen.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking abou....-” And with that I went limp, dumping my head onto his lap. 

“For crying out loud - come on, you lazy buffoon.” 

I tried my best to stay limp as he picked me up bridal-style and got to his feet. My head lolled over his arm as my neck was supported under his elbow.

“You want attention? Fine. You’ll get it.”

I may or may not have let a tiny smile creep up my lips. If Connor noticed, I’m sure he rolled his eyes even harder.

The mission hut was empty of all the other elders, who had subjected themselves to a mile’s worth of hiking for some waterfall that was supposed to be there. Good riddance, I thought, as Connor plopped down on his bed, evidently waiting for me to arise.

I jolted upright and took a breath as if I had been under water, clutching my chest with much theatrical gusto. “Elder McKinley...Connor...What happened?”

He gazed at the ceiling and blew a stray piece of hair out of his face before looking at me. He didn’t say anything before placing his hand behind my neck and pulling me in for a hungry kiss. 

“You’re an idiot.” He swiftly flipped us around, pinning me under him. He pressed his entire self against me. “You _fainted_ ,” his hands slid up my shirt. “...Straight into my arms.” He nipped at my ear, and chuckled. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” His low, gravelly voice gave me chills, even in the ungodly heat, as one hand traveled down to my crotch.

He glued his lips to mine again. Deepening the kiss, he palmed at my erection teasingly.

“Mmm - Connor…” This time, my heavy breathing was no facade. 

I strained to press my body against his. My wrists were still in his grasp above me, and I needed to touch him. 

And damn it all to Hell if Connor McKinley wasn’t the champion of giving good head. 

He had me writhing in pleasure underneath him, my hands finally being allowed to tug at his hair. Those baby blue eyes, glazed over with arousal, looked right up into mine as I marveled at the sight of the mission leader bobbing up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and taking all of me into his mouth. 

He stopped for a moment, pulling off to speak. “I’ve missed your cock.” With an enamored smirk, he licked from the base to the tip, until I’d had enough of his teasing and pushed him back down. He moaned around me, his blush visible all down his neck. I made a mental note to pay special attention to it, next time an opportunity presented itself. 

All of the heat in my body rapidly coiled in the pit of my stomach as I held Connor’s head still, fucking his mouth, growing sloppier and faster with every passing second. “Connor, I’m - I’m gonna - “ I had no time to enunciate the rest, as with the next thrust I was already coming down his throat. He swallowed all of it, admirably not stopping until the last drop. Connor immediately crawled back up to kiss me again, running his tongue over my bottom lip and then taking it between his teeth. 

“Get yourself together and be back outside in five minutes. The others have been gone for an hour now and I’m almost positive they got lost, which means I’m electing you as assistant leader of the search party.” With a final peck, he unceremoniously rolled off of me before getting to his feet and heading out the door without a look back.

I smiled to myself, still feeling a bit electric post-orgasm. I was so good at getting what I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do believe that when it comes to smut less is always more.  
> i was gonna have them actually fuck but then i went off on a tangent too long for a one-shot series, so perhaps there'll be a proper actual kevin with a dick up his ass fic soon if im not too invested in Church Girls to write more shameless plotless smut. also i like writing in first person SO much better why did i not do it until now


	5. "Please, don't leave."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor deals with it constantly, but Kevin still worries. Said worries conspire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because what kind of BoM writer would i be if i didn't write a hell dream fic

Connor sat on the edge of his bed, hands folded and head bowed. His prayers were the usual -

“Thank you, Heavenly Father, for keeping us all alive and healthy. Thank you for your kindness and your...acceptance. Thank you for, er, forgiving me for my sins. Please give me the strength to sleep well tonight and awake again in the morning. Amen.”

He slept alone in his room, now. His companion had gone home when his two years were up, as did a few others who missed home. Not that Connor could blame them. They had lives back home that needed attending to. Connor, on the other hand, knew his parents would be less than thrilled upon his arrival back in the states. Really, that was an understatement, they were already disappointed in him enough as it was. Add the events that happened when the Mission President came to visit, and his admittedly still active gay box, and their complete lack of respect for the original scripture, and Connor knew he’d never hear the end of it from his folks.

It took a bit of adjusting to the absence of nearly twenty elders running about the mission center not unlike children at a daycare under Connor’s care. Connor may have been the designated Mom of district nine, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting. And it was. But he missed Elder Thomas and his poptart affinity, Zelder and his quiet jokes at the dinner table, Church and his practically inhuman Scrabble talents.

Connor had a reasons to stay, though, even if it was awkward when ten people whom he’d been living with for two years just up and left. Reasons like he really did care about the people of Uganda, and it was polite of a district leader to stay in charge, and also Kevin Price had the energy of five missionaries in one.

Connor thought about the pros to staying in the sticky Ugandan climate for another three months as he got himself under the covers. It was hard for him to admit to himself that Kevin was most definitely the main reason - they had a special kind of...friendship? If Connor could call it that. If he could call secret hand holding and falling asleep on each other during mid-day naps and that one time Kevin took him out back and kissed him so hard Connor felt it for a week “friendship”, then that’s what it was. No matter how much self-restraint he had, there was no way he was leaving Kevin three months shy of his two years.

His eyes drifted closed at the thought of how close him and Kevin had become, confusing as it was. Even if Connor was too scared to tell him how he really felt, he was thankful that Kevin had stuck by him all this time. Friends or something more, Connor had never felt so strongly for anyone in his life. But, still... oh, how good it would feel to kiss Kevin again, or rest his head on Kevin’s chest for a while, or, say, tear his shirt off and hear him moan as he left bruises all over his neck.

Okay. Too far. Connor released a sigh and let himself relax into his pillow. Sleep was never going to find him if he kept himself awake with such distracting thoughts. And at least for now, sleep did make its way to his subconscious. With a thick yawn, all of his muscles gave way into his much needed slumber.

He was awoken by his own yell what felt like five minutes later, sweating and feeling clammy and just so utterly _sick._ No matter how much he prayed, or how much he asked forgiveness, he still was subjected to the terrors his guilty mind had to offer.

He had no time to try and recall what had scared him enough to wake up, because as soon as he rubbed the cloudiness out of his eyes, Kevin was there at the door looking like he’d just seen a ghost.

“Connor, Jesus Christ, are you alright?”

“Sure.”

“I heard you scream.”

“I had a nightmare. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Was it bad?”

Connor said nothing, just kept blinking at Kevin. His stomach was still upset and his hair was stuck to his forehead.

“Sorry. I guess it kind of goes without saying.”

“Yeah.” Connor felt his breath hitch. Oh no, he was not -

“Connor.” Kevin crossed the floor and sat at the end of the bed, taking Connor’s hand and running his thumb across the skin. “You look awful.”

“How comforting.”

“You know what I mean. You look terrified. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Connor sniffled. “Well...a bit better at the moment.”

Kevin smiled softly at him, and gave his hand a squeeze. “Need some company?”

“Please.” The reply came out shakier than Connor had aimed.

“Scooch over, then.”

Kevin situated himself next to Connor, both above the comforter, as nights in Africa were already hot enough for one person. The rickety double bed had just enough space to fit both of them, each with respective pillows and facing each other.

He tentatively took hold of Kevin’s hand again, linking their fingers together. Kevin placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, to which Connor may have shuddered a bit, not expecting it to feel so...warm.

“Connor, you’re literally shaking,” Kevin said, his tone one of concern and genuine care. “It’s one hundred freaking degrees in here.”

A quivery sigh escaped Connor’s lips. What does one say when Kevin Price insists on climbing into your bed and comforting you out of a nightmare?

“It was. Really bad, I mean,” Connor quickly whispered.

Kevin’s hand retreated further to Connor’s back, gently rubbing small circles above the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m sorry. You can talk about it if you need to.”

“I don’t even remember what it was about. I just know it was pretty horrible.” At that point, Connor didn’t see it necessary to acknowledge the pools of tears in his eyes, so instead he just closed them, and inched a bit more towards Kevin’s chest, allowing the other’s arm to pull him closer.

“You’ll be okay.” Kevin’s voice was suddenly very close, Connor could feel the vibrations where the top of his head rested under Kevin’s chin. He felt a tender kiss lingering in his hair for a moment as the hand lightly massaging him slipped underneath his shirt and was pressed against the small of his back.

Connor relaxed further into the touch. Something in the back of his mind gave way into curiosity and he slowly lifted his head to meet Kevin’s eyes.

Neither said a word. Connor knew Kevin could now probably make out the glistening droplets lining his cheeks, but being so close to the intoxicating warmth of Kevin, he didn’t care about how pathetic he might have looked. What he cared about was Kevin’s deep, exploring stare, chocolate-colored and laced with the sort of unspoken affection they had shown each other for all those months now. Connor stared back, his brow furrowed and his muscles tense. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Connor felt himself completely consumed by Kevin’s presence, silently wanting, needing something more that he wasn’t sure if he could get.

His vulnerability got the best of him as his lips trembled, “Please, don’t leave.” He hated himself for letting another tear fall, for letting another shaky breath loose.

“Don’t worry, I’m here. I’m here,” Kevin murmured, the static of his voice leaving tiny shocks against Connor’s skin.

In the next moment, Connor found his hands, somehow, by their own accord, had taken to holding Kevin’s face, drawing him closer. His brain did not have a sufficient amount of time to process said action, as the next thing he became aware of was Kevin’s lips, gently caressing his own. By the time any of that had registered, he was already pressed flush against Kevin as the latter’s hands moved up and down Connor’s back, seemingly unable to be satisfied with a single spot.

After a few fleeting seconds, they broke away, stupid grins pasted to both of their faces, despite themselves.

“Hi.”

Connor giggled. He _giggled_. “Hi.”

“...Still don’t want me to leave?”

“For the love of God, please don’t."

Feeling dizzy and faint for much better reasons, Connor threaded his hands through silky brunette hair and all but melted as Kevin kissed him again, warm and sweet and perfect.


End file.
